The Wizard With ADHD
by Little-bit-missunderstood
Summary: This is the story of a wizard with ADHD who has been enemies with Draco ever since he called her snaggle tooth when they were both first years. Now it is her fifth year and things have changed a bit. How will she survive this place? R


I read this one story about harry potter so it made me want to make one two because I can LOL.

-S-

**CH 1**

I never thought that I would be like my parents, full blow wizard…only one out of the three of us. Yeah I have a brother and twin sister but out of the three of us I am the youngest and well the less concentrated, so this might not end up well. Yeah my parents said that I have ADHD which could explain a lot of things. Wait what if there was a spell to get rid of ADHD, would it be like ADHD away or something like that. Oh my god I could make millions of dollars-

"Beth!"

"Oh Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts Mama." I admit, my words mixed in with a thick Italian accent.

"Now remember my rules, no using your powers to trick teachers, no using your cat a distraction for a get away, and send me a letter whenever you have free time." This may sound odd to you but this is actually because of things I have already done. "Are you listening to me, oh and don't forget to take your meds!"

I wave goodbye as I go on the train to what I think will be an exciting adventure.

**-S-**

I guess your wondering where I am going, well I am heading to Hogwarts the semi-coolest place on planet earth, or at least that what my parents say. Well they should know because they went there. Anyways my name is Beth Flynn I am 10 years old and this is my first year there. I can't wait what to see who to meet and since no one knows me, they don't need to know about my ADHD. Though it could be important when-

"Hey snaggle tooth, move it!" I feel a hard shove and fall forward.

When I look up I see a boy around my age with blonde hair and pretty silver eyes and I just stare for a second, wait did I take my medication this morning? I snap back into reality and mumbled a sorry picking up my suit case. My cat Persil hiss at the boy before jumping on to my head.

"You better be sorry." He says before walking away into another cabin.

"That was rude, right Persil?" I here a meow and just assume she was agreeing with me. "Guess we better find a cabin, you chose."

As if she was pushed, Persil jumps off my head and runs down the hallway. I follow her until she leads to a cabin, she claws at the door.

"Oh, hello there would you like to sit with me?" A girl asks peaking out of the door of the empty cabin.

I nod my head and she opens the door wide enough for me and Persil to get in, then she closes the door. I smile lightly, a small blush forming onto my overly pale skin. I put my suitcase on one of the racks and sat down across from the messy blonde haired girl. She is holding a copy of the Quibbler, which I recognize immediately.

"You read that?" I ask staring at her with my honey brown eyes.

"Oh yeah my dad is the editor. My name is Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Beth Flynn, very nice to meet you Luna. What a pretty name is it named after the moon or something because Luna means Moon in Spanish and I think it means moon in Italian too. Wow I just remembered that do-" I stopped myself.

"You talk a lot. Most people don't bother talking to me calling me Loony Luna."

"Well I don't know you that well…" I space out thinking my own thoughts.

"Hey you ok?"

"Sorry."

**-S-**

"Hey Beth pay attention." Luna says poking my on my arm.

"Sorry." I clutch my head trying to keep myself calm, keeping my other hand in my pocket clutching my medication.

_I just need some water and I can finally calm myself down. _I breathe in deeply, using the calming breath exercises that I was taught just a few days ago. All first years were in a single file line and I think I am the only one unable to keep still, I was shaking uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Hagrid, the man that gave me the letter weeks ago to go to this school.

"I can tell your nervous, don't worry it will just be a second to get sorted into your house, Beth." He smiles and pats my head before walking to the table where all the other teachers were sitting.

Luna and I sit together and once I see the water in front of me I pop on of my pills in my mouth and guzzle it down. I feel the calming effects immediately and was able to pay attention to Luna for more than 2 seconds. She looks at my pocket and then at me.

"I have ADHD." I admitted "I forgot to take my meds this morning so that's what you saw."

"So that's why you could pay attention to me. I thought those head monster thins took over your brain. There are call _Gooiness_ and they basically make you have a shorter attention span. My dad told me the symptoms and you matched them perfectly." Luna opens her copy of the Quibbler, shows me the article and I stifled a giggle.

"Ok, now for the first years I will call down names to see which house you will be in for your stay at Hogwarts. Beth Flynn!"

"Lucky you get to go first." Luna puts her hand on her fist and watches me walk to the front of the room.

"Just sit here and I will put the sorting hat on your head ok." Dumbledore looks me straight in the eyes; I think he is the only teacher that knows I have attention issues.

I sit down in the chair and this dusty hat was put on my head. I twirl my red hair patiently staring out into space. Wonder where I will go? _You're a weird one. I don't know where to put you. Well you are a pure blood… let's try…_

"Slytherin!"

"Really." I look up, with a look of disappointment.

"Think you could do better."

"How hard could it be?"

"Defiantly a Slytherin." He mumbles before he was taken off my head.

Polite clapping came from the Slytherin table, all looking at me as if I was the plague, they must have noticed me shaking all the way here. Embarrassment plagued my thoughts, making me think about actually meeting these people. I sit down in the green and silver table.

"Well if it isn't snaggle tooth."

"…how are you?"

"I call you a name and you don't react."

"It's a stupid name and you lack creativity."

"How dare you talk to me that way. Do you know who I am?" He glares at me and I just shrug. "I am Draco Malfoy." He looks at me with this look as if he was saying _being a Malfoy makes me better than you so bow down to me! I am your ruler BOW DOWN TO ME!_

"And I am Beth Flynn."

"You're a Flynn? My dad told about you family, a bunch of bloody muggle lovers."

"My dad told me about how all the men in your family are a bunch of blonde haired pansies." I shot back.

"Take that back!" 

"Not until you take it back first!"

"Snaggle tooth!"

"Jerk!"

"SNAGGLE TOOTH!"

"JERK!"

Most of the table was averting their attention from Dumbledore on to us as we drag out names to call each other. I clench my fist my face red with anger and so was his, our stares were dead locked.

"Bitch…"

"THAT'S IT!" I tackle him to the ground my hands around his neck and there were cheers coming from all over the great hall.

Dumbledore stops talking and for a second they just let me choke that bully, but some one lifts me off of him, but I just keep squirming yelling at him.

"Did y-you see what that freak almost did to me! She almost killed me!"

"Quiet brat."

"But professor Snape?!" Draco Complains.

"Enough, 100 points from Slytherin."

"Thanks a lot snaggle tooth."

"Stupido biondo!" I shout.

"Enough!"

**-S-**

_A/N: So what do you think? I just got inspiration and I know it is not the best but I tried really hard t do this LOL. _

_Oh and Stupido Biondo means stupid blonde in Italian._

_READ AND REVIEW!_


End file.
